The Administrative Core provides overall direction and administrative support to the entire UW SBRP Program. This Core is directed by Dr. Harvey. Checkoway, who is the Program Director. Dr. Checkoway is assisted by the Deputy Director, Dr. Evan Gallagher, the Program Manager, Ms. Tran, and the Program Coordinator, Ms. Saucier. .Administrative and scientific advice will be provided by an Internal Executive Committee, composed of Project and Core Directors, and the External Science Advisory Board that includes accomplished environmental scientists from academia and Federal government agencies. The essential functions of the Administrative Core are: 1) to plan and coordinate research activities, including the integration of cross-disciplinary collaborations; 2) to coordinate the activities of research projects with the Research Translation and the Functional Genomics and Bioinformatics Cores; 3) to ensure efficient management of budgets and personnel matters; and, 4) to oversee preparation of non-competing grant renewal applications. In addition, the Administrative Core will work closely with the Research Translation Core to implement a structured program of information dissemination of our research to NIEHS administrators and scientists, regional and federal government administrators and scientists, community residents, and appropriate representatives from the private sector.